wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vanish (Darkmoon)
Vanish is created by Sal. He was adopted by Darkmoon, and is now her character. Don't steal! Appearance * Vanish looks like your average RainWing * Normally various dark shades * Lithe, lean build * Larger than average ruff * Keeps a throwing knife hidden against his back leg * He has a few small scars on his neck * His ruff has a rip or two Personality * Loves mystery * Thinks NightWings are awesome * Worships Deathbringer * Hates traitors * Likes Glory * Fascinated by mystery * A bit enigmatic * Hard to read * Cold and calculating * Not super friendly History * Grown up loving the supernatural * Wishes he knew his parents * Loved the idea of being an assassin * Started training when he was four * He made friends with a female RainWing and a male NightWing in his first weeks of training * After slowly warming up to them, he's now best friends with Kapok and Lifetaker Relationships Flower & Grapefruit: He never knew his parents, and most likely never will. He isn't really interested in finding his parents or any of his family. He used to dream of finding his parents and being part of a family, but his opinions have changed over time. Through his training, he has realized that his friends are the only family he needs. Deathbringer: He pretty much worships Deathbringer. He listens to every word his mentor says, determined to become the best assassin he can be. Deathbringer has given him guidance and a purpose in life, making Vanish respect him all the more because of it. Glory: He likes Glory, and respects her as his queen. He doesn't worship her like he does with Deathbringer. His opinion on her is neutral, leaning towards poitive. He is willing to protect her and follow her orders. Kapok: He met the fellow RainWing on his first day of assassin training. He was very awkward and even a little mean to her at first, but over the time they've been in training together, he and Kapok have become friends. She is one of the only dragons he really trusts and respects. Lifetaker: Much like with Kapok, Vanish was not close with Lifetaker at first. They weren't enemies or anything like that, though they stayed away from each other most of the time. They just never bothered to interact until Kapok introduced them. They became friends over the year, and now trust each other a lot. Quotes "Why be popular when you can be mysterious?" "I don't go with the flow, because the flow is usually either boring or wrong." "No, I will not make it look like my smile is an orange. That's just weird." - rejecting one of Kapok's ideas "Traitors. Where to begin? In my opinion, traitors are spineless cowards who couldn't stand with their cause. Nasty little buggers." - expressing his dislike of traitors Gallery 5ADC7349-D310-473E-989B-5F34BCF997AD.jpeg|Headshot by Moonmoon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)